


With This Demi-God I Thee Wed

by JaneDoe876



Series: My Gift From The Gods [3]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules and Ioulas are getting married and if Hera and Ares have their say there will be no wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Demi-God I Thee Wed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the trilgoy, I hope you all enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcomed :) Ioulas is singing to Hercules a beatles song that I really like called Listen Do You Want To Know A Secret? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVQU6xH96k8 that's the link to it, if you guys want to listen to it :)

Hercules woke up smiling as he felt Ioulas shifting in his arms. He gently stroked his fiancé's hair as he slept in his arms. Hercules lifted his hand and looked at the ring Ioulas gave him. This was a dream come true, he was going to start a new life with the man he had loved for so long.

 

He quietly got of bed in such a way as to not wake Iouals and snuck to the kitchen to make them breakfast. He went outside and picked out fruit from the nearby tree. He took the fruit he wanted and walked back inside quickly.

 

He cut them into even strips and laid them on a wood platter along with a small vase of flowers. He walked back in the room and set the platter on the night table next to the bed. He then slipped back into the bed to Ioulas who was about to wake up.

 

Ioulas awoke to the sight of familiar sky blue eyes looking at him lovingly. He felt his heart skip a beat as he smiled at those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. "Good morning, future husband of mine" Ioulas whispered kissing Herc's heart.

 

"Good morning to you too my future husband" Hercules said giving Ioulas a soft kiss. "I got us something to eat" Hercules said taking the platter he prepared and laying it on the bed.

 

"That is so romantic, breakfast in bed with the man I'm going to marry oh my hunky Herc life couldn't get any better" Ioulas said with a broad smile. Hercules chuckled; he hadn't heard that in ages. "You do remember the last time anyone called me hunky Herc I was told I do to twirl?" He asked.

 

"Well, she was right you know, you really are a natural my darling" Ioulas said imitating as best he could the Widow Twanky. "I'm sure somewhere out there she's very pleased to hear that" he said offering Ioulas some fruit.

 

 "Thank you my love" he said taking the fruit and eating it slowly. "You're welcome my darling" Hercules said as he watched his lover eating. Ioulas then fed a grape to his demi-god lover as he gently sucked on his finger. Iouals always knew how to make Hercules weak at the knees; this was just what he was doing. Ioulas looked deeply into Hercules's eyes and began to sing.

 

  

You'll never know how much I really love you.  
You'll never know how much I really care.

Listen,  
Do you want to know a secret?,  
Do you promise not to tell?, whoa oh, oh.

Closer,  
Let me whisper in your ear,  
Say the words you long to hear,  
I'm in love with you.

Listen,  
Do you want to know a secret?,  
Do you promise not to tell?, whoa oh, oh.

Closer,  
Let me whisper in your ear,  
Say the words you long to hear,  
I'm in love with you.

I've known the secret for a week or two,  
Nobody knows, just we two.

Listen,  
Do you want to know a secret?,  
Do you promise not to tell?, whoa oh, oh.

Closer,  
Let me whisper in your ear,  
Say the words you long to hear,  
I'm in love with you.

Ioulas finished to the sound of Hercules's amused chuckle, "That was sweet, good to know we're both in on it" He said smiling. "Glad you enjoyed that and yes we are both as you said in on it" Ioulas said with a light laugh. "Come here" Hercules whispered with desire in his eyes.

Ioulas moved closer to Hercules feeling his arms slowly wrap around him. "Hercules, I know you said we're going to tell our parents today about the wedding but can't they just come here?  I don't think I ever want to move from here" Ioulas whispered softly.

"And what kind of message will that send?" Hercules asked. "Well it's simple really, we're so in love we can't be bothered to get out of bed so come to us" Ioulas said. Hercules laughed full heartedly, as much he'd love to stay in bed forever wrapped in Ioulas's arms they did make plans to go over there today.

"Darling as much as I would love to stay in here with you all day, we did make plans and we wouldn't want to disappoint now would we?" Hercules said. "Of course not but, we don't have to be there right away at this second do we?" Ioulas asked seductively.

 

"We've got time yes, why?" he asked with a flirty tone to his voice. "I need you and thusly this requires that we remain here" Ioulas said kissing Hercules's neck. "Oh, I see well then if I'm needed" Hercules said with desire in his eyes. He moaned softly as he felt Ioulas suck gently on his neck.

"I love you" he whispered in his ear as he felt his hands roam on his body. "I love you too my Ioulas" he moaned and kissed him with passion and fire. They made love in a fiery dance of affection and longing they couldn't get enough of each other. They lay in the afterglow of their love making studying each other.

"Would you like to take a bath with me my darling?" Hercules offered. "I thought you'd never ask" Ioulas said smiling. Having finished their bath they both got dressed, Hercules couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched Ioulas rub oil on himself.

"Enjoying "the view"?" Ioulas asked with a playful smile. "I love "the view", it's wonderful" Hercules said giving Ioulas a soft kiss on his back before watching him put on his pants and vest. "Well "the view" loves you too" Ioulas said with a flirty smile.

Hercules chuckled and finished getting dressed. They both took their things and left the cabin. Half way through their walk to Alcmene's home they got a nasty surprise. "Well, well if it isn't my half brother and his little buddy I heard you two we're going to "tie the knot" with each other none the less may I just say thank you? Now I'll have more reason to destroy you both" Ares said with a smirk.

"So predictable, it's sad really, you know funny how the only one little I see here is you!" Hercules growled. "Ouch! That hurt….not you two are the sad ones, thinking you're going to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after. No! It won't happen not if I can help it, there will be no wedding, only a funeral!" Ares barked.

"Yours perhaps, we're getting married, you however can get lost!" Ioulas hissed. "Oh so the little one speaks does he? Well then, you should know this by now you two will never be happy, I'll just come and take it all away from you" Ares stated.

"You have no power over us, you will never take what we have away!" Ioulas retorted. "Boys, boys whatever shall we do? For one I think someone needs little reminder of what happens when you try and be happy!!" Hera growled as she appeared before them.

Hercules took a deep breath and glared at his stepmother, "Listen the both of you, you have taken far too much from me, not anymore! You can try and break us apart as I know you will and have before but know this, you dare try I swear Olympus will burn! I will make Armageddon look like a tea-party.

Do not try and take him away from me!! Our love for each other is stronger than all of you combined. So again I say try and you will fail!!" Hercules growled. "You're making threats now are you?" Hera asked. "It's a promise, trust me when I say  I will make good on it!" Hercules said taking Ioulas's hand.

 

"You two are quite what's the word oh yeah delusional if you think this is over" Ares said. "Bring it on you pile of ooze, we're not scared of you, there's nothing you can do to us!" Hercules said. And with that they both disappeared back to Olympus. "Glad that's over with" Hercules said noticing that Ioulas was shaking. "Darling are you alright?" the demi-god asked concern evident in his voice.

Ioulas clung to Hercules tightly and tried to calm himself. "Ioulas if they got you scared, don't let them there's nothing they can do" Hercules said trying to calm his lover. "It's not them…it's you…you..were so intense…" Ioulas tried to say but tears we're threatening to come out. "Ioulas do you want to back out?" Hercules asked softly. Ioulas took Herc's hands in his and held them tightly.

"My darling Hercules, we're going to your Mother's there we will tell our parents about our engagement and then we'll stay the night. The next day we're going to ask Jason to be our best man, we will then discuss a date and let everyone know that date.

We will send invites to everyone we want and on that blessed day, I'll walk down the aisle come tartarus or high water I'm not backing out of anything, I love you, you're my everything and…I can't live my life without you I just can't Hercules nothing feels the same…I need you to share things with…I want you" Ioulas said giving Hercules an Intense kiss before he could answer back.

Hercules kissed him back full heartedly as they held each other tightly. They both didn't even notice that they had fallen on top of each other as they continued to kiss. When they broke for air Hercules caressed his lover's cheek.

"I love you too my Ioulas, I always will, now we better get to my mother's she'll wonder why we're late" he said softly. Ioulas smiled as he finally managed to calm, "I know my darling  Hercules, yes let's go" he said with a slight chuckle as they both got up.

The rest of their walk was uneventful and they both were grateful for that. They reached Alcmene's house just before evening, just as they were about to enter Hercules pulled Ioulas aside.

"Before we go in there, I just wanted to give you something" Hercules said softly. "What might that be?" Ioulas asked. Hercules handed him a small box. Ioulas opened it and inside was a turquoise emerald ring shaped like a rose. "Oh Hercules I…it's…where did…how…wow!" Ioulas said as Hercules slipped it on his finger chuckling.

"Ioulas, you asked me and now I'm going to ask you, you're the only one I want, you make me smile, make me laugh, make me think, without you my life wouldn't be the same. I love you so much, will you marry me?" Hercules asked kneeling.

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you, I love you my darling" Ioulas whispered as Hercules got up and they kissed again sealing their union. They didn't know how long they were standing there kissing outside of Alcmene's house it seemed as if time stood still just for them.

"We better go in" Hercules said softly as when they broke for air. "Hercules, I just want you to know whatever life may throw at us, I'm here with you forever" Ioulas said. "I know my love, as I will be here for you till beyond the ends of time" Hercules said kissing Ioulas's hand. Ioulas smiled as he took Hercules's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze before knocking on the door.

Jason opened the door and smiled widely as he saw his old friends. "There you two are, what took you so long?" he asked after hugging them both. "We had a little minor set-back but it's been taken care of" Hercules said as he and  Ioulas walked in the house.

"What kind of minor set-back?" Jason asked. "The kind that we're really sick and tired of whipping around" Ioulas said. "There you two are! I'm so happy you made it" They heard Alcmene say as she entered the room and hugged Hercules and Ioulas.

"Hello Mother" Hercules said smiling. "Hello Alcmene, it's lovely to see you again" Ioulas said with a broad smile. Ioulas's parents entered the room just as Ioulas was about to ask about them, he rushed to them and embraced them tightly.

Once the hellos were done they all sat down in main living room surrounded by fire light. After dinner they all sat outside looking at the stars. "So why is it you brought us all here?" Ioulas's mother asked.

"Well, we have an announcement to make, Hercules and I are getting married" Ioulas said kissing Hercules's hand. There were hugs all around and congratulations. That night after all was said and done Hercules and Ioulas were getting ready for bed in the guest house. "That was some evening" Hercules said taking off his clothes.

"Yes indeed it was" Ioulas said already half naked as he crawled underneath the covers. Hercules did the same and held him in his arms, "What did your mother say when you two were alone?" Ioulas asked remembering they had a conversation about where to get married.

"She offered nay insisted we get married here, because no son of hers is going to get ripped off by some banqueting hall with bad food" Hercules said. Iouals chuckled. "Well if you want to get married here then I'm perfectly happy with that, it is a wonderful view and there's plenty of space here" Ioulas said tracing circles on Hercules's chest.

"Then it's settled my Ioulas we shall wed here" he whispered leaning in for a kiss. Ioulas gazed lovingly into Hercules's eyes as their lips met in a slow passionate kiss.

Hercules felt Ioulas's hands run up and down his sides sending small shivers of pleasure all over his body. How he loved his touch, Ioulas knew him so well. "Hercules, make love to me" Ioulas whispered in his ear as he kissed his neck.

The demi-god smiled and trailed kisses all over Ioulas's body in response. Ioulas closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt Hercules's hands trace his body. "Oh Darling" Ioulas breathed in rapture feeling Hercules kiss his muscles. Hercules smiled as he trailed kisses upward gently sucking on Ioulas's neck.

Ioulas's breathing became quite heavy as he felt Hercules work his magic on him. "I love those sounds you make" Hercules whispered in his ear. "I love you" Ioulas whispered as he turned his head slightly and kissed Hercules passionately. They made love till dawn and found themselves sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

Ioulas couldn't get enough of him he just wanted to be with him, to savor every moment. They woke up the next day and having had breakfast they pulled Jason aside. "What's with all the secrecy he asked?". "No secrecy, we just wanted to ask you something very important" Ioulas said.

"What is it"? Jason asked. "Would you do us the honor of being our best man?" Hercules asked. "Of course  I would, I'd be honored" Jason said with a broad smile as the three of them hugged. Some hours later they bid Jason and Alcmene fair-well as they made their way back to their cabin.

Half way through, Hercules felt odd as if someone was watching them. "What's wrong?" Iouals asked sensing something was wrong. "Someone's watching us, and I think I know who, come out Zeus!" Hercules said. Zeus appeared in front of them, "Well here I am, I don't suppose you were ever going to tell me were you?" Zeus asked.

"Tell you what? That I'm happy, that I'm getting married? Why on earth would I tell you that? You're not my father, you're just some being who brought me here!" Hercules said clearly not in the mood. "I'm sorry you feel that way, I just wanted to wish you a good life together.

 Don't suppose I'll be getting any grand-children will I?" Zeus asked. "You have no right to feel sorry about anything, you chose not to play a full part in my life that was on you. And if we do decided to raise a family you won't be going anywhere near them" Hercules said taking Ioulas's hand.

"And what about you? Do you not want me apart of my own son's life as well?" Zeus asked. "Look, I love your son so if he doesn't want you apart of his life I can understand that so yes, leave us alone Zeus you've done well thus far might as well keep at it" Ioulas said. "Just go" Hercules said.

With that Zeus disappeared back to Olympus. Hercules was silent throughout their walk back to the cabin, Ioulas was worried he didn't enjoy this one bit. Ioulas gently rubbed his lover's back as they lay on the rug. "I'm sorry, he just gets to me and I know I shouldn't let him but he…never gave me a chance all my life, all I've ever wanted  was for him to say something, anything to let me know he cared he never did" Hercules said sadness in his voice.

"Oh darling, there's no need to be sorry, you've got so many people around you including me that love you and will always make you feel wanted my love" Ioulas said softly. Hercules nodded and lay on Ioulas's lap.

"Besides we need to focus on more important things like when do you want to get married? I like fall to be honest though a spring wedding does have it's up side what do you think?" Ioulas asked.

Hercules chuckled lightly, he knew what Ioulas was doing and he was very appreciative of it. "Thank you my darling Ioulas" Hercules whispered kissing his hand. "Anytime my love" Ioulas said softly stroking his hair. "I like the fall myself" Hercules said softly. "Fall wedding it is then" Ioulas said now leaning towards his lover's lips.

"What are you thinking?" Hercules's asked just as their lips were about to touch. "I'm thinking we better practice towards the honey moon" Ioulas breathed on his lover's lips as they kissed. "I like that thought" Hercules said in between kisses. Ioulas smiled widely as they continued kissing.

The following week they set a date for their wedding, and the preparations began. Ioulas was trying on his wedding outfit when Aphrodite appeared. "Look at you! My brother won't be able to keep his hands off you" She said. "Thank you, and I most certainly hope so" Ioulas said smiling as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing a cream colored sleeve-less shirt with pearl white lace pants. "Did my brother see this already?" Aphrodite asked. "We have an agreement, it's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding so no he hasn't he will when we get married" Ioulas said. "You two are so old fashioned, don't you want to see what his looks like?" She asked.

"I do, but I'm going to wait" Ioulas said going behind a divider to change. "Suit yourself, anyways Hephi and I would love to come" She said as she was about to disappear. "We'd both like that very much" Ioulas said as he finished putting back his regular clothes on.

Hercules was also as this time trying on his own outfit, he looked in the mirror and tried to imagine how Ioulas would react seeing him in it. He was wearing white and gold just like he had done on their one year anniversary. Having made sure it fit well, he then changed back to his regular clothes and put the wedding outfit in safe keeping, with Jason.

He was walking to the cabin humming to himself when Aphrodite also paid him a visit. "I just saw your fiancé, I'd tell you what his out-fit looks like but I'm sure he'll be quite mad with me if  I did" She said. "He would be as I would I, we have an agreement about that" Hercules said as she walked with him. "I'm so happy you both found each-other, he really cares about you" Dite said.

"He does as do I, I'm so grateful for him" Hercules said with a wide smile. They talked for a while longer before Aphrodite left. Hercules got in the cabin to see Ioulas waiting for him with a rose in his hand. "Hello my lovely Hercules" Ioulas said handing him the rose.

"Hello to you too my darling Ioulas" he said taking the rose and kissing the top of Ioulas's head. "Is that all I get?" Ioulas asked with a slight pout. "You want more? Well then here you go" Hercules said lifting him in his arms and kissing him passionately.

 

Ioulas moaned into the kiss as he held on to Hercules wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. When they broke for air he looked at him breathless. "That was…wow…really….wow" Ioulas said fumbling a bit with his words. "I feel the same" Hercules said with a slight chuckle. "I can't wait to marry you" Ioulas said smiling at the thought.

"You know I always secretly thought to myself that if I ever get married again, it'll be with someone who is also my best friend. I'm so happy I found that in you" Hercules whispered gently putting Iouals down. "I feel the same my darling, I'm grateful to have found you" Ioulas said kissing his lovers hand.

7 months later……

Their wedding day had arrived, Ioulas was pacing back and forth nervously trying to breathe as he had promised Hercules the night before that he would. He was going over their wedding vows. "Nervous much?" he heard a female voice from behind him. "You're not helping Aphrodite" Ioulas said going over his vows again.

"Want to practice on me?" She offered. "Practice my wedding vows on you?" he asked. "Yes, think of me as the trial run before the big moment" She said. "And how would your brother feel about that I wonder" Ioulas questioned.

"How many dinars do you want to bet he's doing the exact same thing right now but with Jason?" she said. "I was never a betting man, only fools bet, alright I suppose it wouldn't hurt" he said. "No, it wouldn't come on let me hear it" Aphrodite said. Ioulas took a deep breath and began to read her what he had written.

"My Darling Hercules, seldom in life do you ever find that one person who truly understands you, that one person that you don't have to say word to because they already know how you feel. I remember the day we met, I was a young man on a new road in life, looking for trouble.

I went to that market place with one sole purpose I was hungry and needed food. That apple stall was the perfect target, I had planned it all out in my head how I would wait till the owner's back was turned; and I would take my prize and run off. The only thing I didn't factor was you, who walked by that stall and asked me if I was hungry.

I had ruined my plan by telling you yes but I haven't got any money. You offered to buy me that apple I had been eyeing for an hour. I didn't quite know what to say but it seemed some unseen force was speaking for me as I nodded yes. You handed me the apple; and when our hands touched and eyes locked I knew you were unlike any other man I had ever met before.

When you offered me that fateful day a place to stay for the night I truly didn't think after that I would see you again. How wonderful to know that I was wrong. Hercules you've brought so many things into my life, you've brought joy where  I thought I would have none and a sense of purpose.

 

 

I can't think of anyone else I would want as my partner or my friend. You're the love of my life and here in the eyes of all that love us I'm pledging my heart to you, you are the only one I will ever love. I love you Hercules with all my heart and soul thank you for coming into my life" Ioulas finished. Aphrodite couldn't help but wipe a tear as he finished reading.

"Oh Ioulas, that was beautiful my brother will be so touched" She said hugging him. "Thank you" Ioulas said hugging her back. Meanwhile Hercules was in a different room with Jason. "So how are you feeling?" Jason asked. "Nervous, happy, like I'm in a wonderful dream I never want to wake up from" Hercules said.

"Sounds like love to me" Jason said smiling. "Oh it's beyond love, he's my everything" Hercules said going over his vows. "You want to go over those with me, as a trial run?" Jason offered.

 "Well I could use an audience if you're already offering, I want it to be just right" Hercules said. "I'm sure it is, so go on read them to me" Jason said. Hercules took a deep breath and began to read his vows to Jason.

"My Iouals, when happiness was taken away from me one time to many I started to think that maybe I wasn't worthy of it. Then came that day when I'd met you, I remember a handsome young man at the market place. I noticed you were eyeing the apple stall, I thought to myself he's going to steal that apple.

I remember approaching you and when you looked in my eyes my heart skipped a beat. For the very first time in a long time that day I felt alive, as if that day was a new start. And it was, you really did get more than you bargained for that day, you took my heart. I knew I didn't want to be parted from you, I just wanted to see you over and over again.

When I offered you to travel with me and you said yes it was one of the happiest days of my life along with the day when you said yes I'll marry you. You became more than just a partner to me more than just a friend, you became my family. Suddenly I found myself breathing again, I found myself open to love again.

Now here we are surrounded by our family and friends, vowing to love each other beyond the end of time. I'm here now vowing to you that I will always be there at your side that through all we've been through and will go through one thing will remain constant; and that is my love for you.

I love you more than words can say and I'm so grateful for all that you are and all you've done for me. I love you Ioulas now and forever" Hercules said finishing. "'Wow! If that doesn't knock him off his feet I don't what will" Jason said after a brief silence. "Thank you my friend" Hercules as they hugged.

Moments later the ceremony began. Hercules waited down the aisle for Ioulas wondering if he had remembered his promise to him earlier which was to breathe. Ioulas soon appeared walking down the aisle, his eyes were locked on Hercules who was mesmerized by him. He couldn't believe how beautiful he looked. They both took each-others hands as the priest welcomed everyone. "And now the grooms will share their vows with each-other" he said. Hercules started.

"My Iouals, when happiness was taken away from me one time to many I started to think that maybe I wasn't worthy of it. Then came that day when I'd met you, I remember a handsome young man at the market place. I noticed you were eyeing the apple stall, I thought to myself he's going to steal that apple.

I remember approaching you and when you looked in my eyes my heart skipped a beat. For the very first time in a long time that day I felt alive, as if that day was a new start. And it was, you really did get more than you bargained for that day, you took my heart. I knew I didn't want to be parted from you, I just wanted to see you over and over again.

When I offered you to travel with me and you said yes it was one of the happiest days of my life along with the day when you said yes I'll marry you. You became more than just a partner to me more than just a friend, you became my family. Suddenly I found myself breathing again, I found myself open to love again.

Now here we are surrounded by our family and friends, vowing to love each other beyond the end of time. I'm here now vowing to you that I will always be there at your side that through all we've been through and will go through one thing will remain constant; and that is my love for you.

I love you more than words can say and I'm so grateful for all that you are and all you've done for me. I love you Ioulas now and forever" he finished and noticed a tear run down Ioulas's face. "Ioulas now you" the priest said. Iouals took a deep breath as he gazed into Hercules's eyes and began to read.

"My Darling Hercules, seldom in life do you ever find that one person who truly understands you, that one person that you don't have to say word to because they already know how you feel. I remember the day we met; I was a young man on a new road in life, looking for trouble.

I went to that market place with one sole purpose I was hungry and needed food. That apple stall was the perfect target, I had planned it all out in my head how I would wait till the owner's back was turned; and I would take my prize and run off. The only thing I didn't factor was you, who walked by that stall and asked me if I was hungry.

I had ruined my plan by telling you yes but I haven't got any money. You offered to buy me that apple I had been eyeing for an hour. I didn't quite know what to say but it seemed some unseen force was speaking for me as I nodded yes. You handed me the apple; and when our hands touched and eyes locked I knew you were unlike any other man I had ever met before.

When you offered me that fateful day a place to stay for the night I truly didn't think after that I would see you again. How wonderful to know that I was wrong. Hercules you've brought so many things into my life, you've brought joy where  I thought I would have none and a sense of purpose.

 

 

I can't think of anyone else I would want as my partner or my friend. You're the love of my life and here in the eyes of all that love us I'm pledging my heart to you, you are the only one I will ever love. I love you Hercules with all my heart and soul thank you for coming into my life" he said smiling as he felt Hercules give his hands a gentle squeeze.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss the groom" the priest said. They both smiled and kissed passionately sealing their union. That night after all was said and done they found themselves in their honey moon mansion in Athens.

"Hercules?" Ioulas asked as he changed clothes behind one of the dividers in the room. "Yes my darling?" he asked. "Today was the best day of my life" he said as he walked out half naked wearing nothing but white pants that had lace all over them.

Hercules smiled widely, "I feel the same my love, today was perfect in every way" he said as he came out was half naked as well wearing tight black pants. "You look beautiful" Hercules said approaching him.

Ioulas smiled seductively, "As do you my darling, you know I'm a married man" he said with a hint of desire in his voice. "I am too, he's amazing" Hercules said lifting him in his arms and laying him gently on the canapé bed.

"So have you ever made love to a married man?" Ioulas whispered. "Not yet and you?" Hercules asked with desire in his voice. "I'm about to as we speak" Ioulas whispered pulling him down for a kiss. Hercules kissed him with passion and fire he was so happy they had found each other.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
